doubletroublefandomcom-20200215-history
Phoebe-Sophie (Siblings)
The relationship between sisters Phoebe and Sophie Marino was introduced when they appeared in their own series, Phoebe and Sophie. Both sisters worry about one another, despite their age gap. Phoebe is seen to be often overprotective of Sophie, and is quick to give advice if needed based on her own personal experience. Sibling History Phoebe and Sophie were introduced in the Double Trouble: All Grown Up series. Phoebe was originally introduced in Double Trouble: All Grown Up episode Birth 101. Sophie was born a year after her sister, it was revealed in the first book of the series. Phoebe and Sophie came to Jacqueline Kennedy High individually. They seemed to appear in the series, fighting over who they were going to ask to the Dance. One of them wanted Brandon other also wanted him. He was already going out with another girl, so he rejected her. Later Sophie asked if it was alright that she go out with Brandon, she was allowed.. but when she got the date, Phoebe got all jealous, and the two ended up having a big fight in the girls washroom.they demanded the clothes each other were wearing that belonged to each other. Phoebe had Sophie’s belt. Sophie had Phoebe's dress. They are both basically in their underwear, when Tabitha walk in. They both realized that they were being idiots. Junior year, Phoebe gets Mr. Kraft from U.S. History semesters. When she becomes a senior, Phoebe warns junior Sophie about it. Trivia *They are the daughters of Double Trouble twin, Jenny Healy-Marino and her husband, Troy Marino. *They were born two years apart, while their mother, Jenny and her sister, Megan were born two minutes apart. **Phoebe was born in the last episode of the Double Trouble: All Grown Up second arc. **Sophie was born during the fourth arc of the Double Trouble: All Grown Up series. ***Ironically, Jenny gave birth to them via c-section. *They both said their first lines. **Phoebe: ("Sophie, don't you ever clean up your side of the bedroom?") **Sophie: ("Don't you ever stop being such a uptight neat-freak?") *Like her mother, Phoebe is a hard-working student and sensible and into sports. Like Megan, Sophie is fun-loving, boy-crazy, and fashionable. *Both are portrayed by real-life sisters, Kelli and Haley King as teenagers, and Marieh and Majandra Delfino as adults. *They were both self conscious about their bodies. Sophie was self conscious about her breast size and Phoebe was self conscious about her weight. *Sophie was the first one to find out that Phoebe had stopped eating. *They both were romantically interested in Brandon Klein, but only Phoebe dated him. *Phoebe and Sophie both love wearing denim jackets. *They both have had break up-make up relationships. *They both lost their virginities in high school. *They have both seen Brandon naked at school. *Phoebe was the first person to know that Sophie lost her virginity to Cody. *Sophie was there for Phoebe after her break-up with Brandon. Category:Los Angeles Residents Category:Marino Family